Procurado
by Wein
Summary: Onde tudo ocorreu, para que pudesse chegar onde chegou. Onde provou que, o mundo dá voltas. Simplesmente conseguiu que, tudo desse certo ao seu favor. Ou nem tudo. Um romance onde envole crimes e drama, onde há silenciosamente um toque de suspense.


_15 de Outubro _

Na cidade de Tóquio, ocorria a primeira e ultima condenação de Milo, conhecido melhor pelo apelido Escorpião. Foi acusado por roubo e difamação. Não era a primeira vez que estava dentro de um local como aquele, tendo todos os olhos voltados para si, o condenando, ao menos sem deixar que uma explicação pudesse ser dita de sua boca. Ninguém iria querer saber os motivos de alguém que, já havia passagem pela policia, alcoólatra, bandido, pose ilegal de armas e derivados. Mesmo já passando por vários casos como este, nunca havia sido condenado a prisão, apenas algo como afastamento da sociedade e clínicas de reabilitação.

Foi deixado na porta de casa para recolher seus pertences, sua família não morava perto e não havia nada e ninguém para ajudar no momento. A única opção que tinha, era pegar algumas mudas de roupa e tacar dentro de sua mala velha e surrada. Assim que adentrou em sua casa, no fim da rua, os policiais que, o levaram de volta, rondaram sua residencia afim de não deixar que este fugisse, já que, estava sozinho em casa.

Os olhos do Escorpião, estavam vermelhos e inchados, zonzo e sonolento pela cachaça de mais cedo. Demorou para poder recolher as coisas que queria. Estava entorpecido radicalmente pelo choque que havia levado ao saber que, pela primeira vez, iria em cana, ficaria atrás das grades. Ou não.

Sua casa era simples de vista. Quadrada e centralizada no meio do terreno. Quintal grande na frente e atrás e nas laterais um metro e meio de largura. Portas e janelas de madeira escuro, a tinta branca descascada. Móveis simples e baratos, cinco cômodos, uma mesa central na cozinha sob o piso de madeira escuro, solto. O que mais parecia um alçapão. E ali era sua fuga. Sua chance de sair e se esconder até a poeira abaixar.

Entrou em pânico quando bateram em sua porta. Havia ao todo seis policiais rodeando sua casa, mais três do lado de fora com os carros estacionados no meio da rua. Bateram com a parte de trás de um rifle, gritando seu nome. Ele por outro lado, não disse nada, precisava agir. Disse que, estava indo ao banheiro. Foi até este e mexeu na porta, a fechando com força. Levou seu corpo quase arrastado para a cozinha, onde agradeceu por ter o corpo definido o suficiente para suportar uma mesa velha de madeira lascada.

A empurrou para o lado, para o outro, até poder ver um puxador esquisito. Abriu as pequenas portas do alçapão. Aquilo levaria o fugitivo para um lugar seguro. Talvez. Fez um esforço minucioso para poder caber no buraco e sair de sua casa. Onde estava? No porão de sua casa. Agora cabia lembrar onde havia uma outra porta igual para que pudesse empurrar e sair na casa vizinha. Casa na qual estava abandonada fazia alguns anos. Onde um amigo próximo de Milo morava. Ele foi morto algum tempo atrás por não pagar alguns caras de bandas estrangeiras.

Passou um tempo curto procurando em um ambiente praticamente apagado, um maldito puxador antigo e quebrado. Tateou até conseguir acha-lo. Tentou fazer o minimo de barulho possível. A essa altura, os policiais já haviam invadido sua casa a procura dele. Fazendo com que, achassem o que ele havia usado para poder escapar dali. Teria de ser muito mais rápido e pratico desta vez. Empurrou as portas para cima, conseguindo fazer pedaços de mato seco e terra cair sobre si. E agora, teria de ser rápido e correr o quanto pudesse para longe do local.

Era uma adrenalina injetada no sangue. Os olhos continuavam vermelhos, pouco embaçados e pouco conseguia enxergar diante de tanta euforia que seria correr dos tiras. Respirou fundo e, olhou em volta. O portão era baixo mas havia pontas afiadas acima da grade. Olhou para o muro e decidiu que por ali seria o melhor destino. Não era alto e pouco perigoso. Saltou em um impulso firme agarrando-se ao muro. Passou sua perna direita seguida da esquerda. Para não cair na casa vizinha, esquivou-se do portão e caiu o mais silenciosamente possível no chão. Andou normalmente até cruzar com a outra rua, ali tão próximo. Colocou-se a correr a partir daquele pedaço.

Seu rosto mostrava completo desespero, saiu em um piquê desconhecido até por si mesmo, lhe dando uma velocidade extraordinária. O único porem disso, era que, precisava desviar das pessoas, até que, por fim, por desviar de uma moça, deparou-se com um poste de luz. E depois disso, o Escorpião apenas ouviu uma voz, não conhecida soar rapidamente.

_- Moço..._

_Uma autenticidade de minha parte. Não foi betada então perdão qualquer erro. Espero que gostem, mas não prometo que continuarei. :/ obrigada :*_


End file.
